The Sun and the Leaf
by Indigo Jupiter
Summary: When Taichi realizes that it doesn't work one way. Prompt written for Michi week in tumblr.


**Hello**  
 **I posted this in tumblr but then decided i should post it here as well :P  
**  
 **Anyway before we begin i should let you know a couple of things.**  
 **First, i never shipped Taichi and Mimi. I mean i never even thought of it when the digimon series were airing. But when i came across their fanart and stuff, i thought, they sure do make an interesting couple. Still that didn't hook me until the Michi week arrived and i saw this prompt. I just couldn't resist writing for it :D**

 **Inspired from Jude-devir drawings about him and his wife. Follow him in instagram, his art is amazing! *w***

 **Sorry for making this long and for the possible grammatical errors, but i hope you guys like it ^w^**

* * *

 **Written for taichixmimi week 2017.**  
 **Day#6: Balance.**

 **The Sun and the leaf**

Taichi woke precisely two minutes before the alarm ring. His half-closed eyes went towards the blue clock that was propped on the nightstand besides the bed.

If Mimi were to see that, she would have utilized those two minutes by bunching up the blankets to her chin and elapsing into instant sleep. But not him, no. What was the point? Taichi thought, his gaze fixed on the hand that was slowly inching its way towards 7. It was just delaying it and it wouldn't even last long. The time will still move, no matter what.

'Beep, Beep, Beep'

Mimi shifted under the covers, stretching her arms out, curving up so her torso got slightly lifted from the mattress while Yagami reached for the clock, pressing the button and shutting it down.

"Time to wake up" Taichi muttered, his tone infused with sarcasm" Jolly good"

Who the hell decided that the early hours of morning should be working hours? He pondered bitterly, throwing the covers away and swinging his legs to the other side of the bed. If it were to him, he would have established a system where the working hours would have started from late afternoon and ended till late evening. No laziness, no lethargies. In fact people would look forward going to their workplaces. Everyone's happy!

But before Taichi could get up, a warm body pressed against him.

"Don't go" Mimi mumbled sleepily, eyes still closed.  
"Mimi" Taichi groaned.

Mimi was hardly any better when it came to waking up. In fact she was far worse than her husband in this regard. Her track record was mostly stained with notices and warnings which all accused of her one thing; lateness. And if she were about to fail in any class, it wasn't because she wasn't studying well. It happened because the 'l's' of late was piled up next to her name in attendance sheet, way past the limit. She slept in, thus prompting her to cross the threshold of broken rules. It was only in third year, did she register for afternoon sessions, so that she would stay safe.

Even after graduating and getting a job in culinary field, she chose the second slots to fill in. When asked why, she shrugged it off by nonchalantly saying;

"I don't trust myself…..besides I deserved to be pampered"

As if she wasn't already by her loved ones.

"Baby, I will be late for work" Taichi replied gently.  
"Five more minutes please" Mimi whispered, rubbing her cheek on his unruly hair" You are so warm"

'And you are too soft' He thought inwardly, feeling her breasts pressed against his back and suppressing a groan. This wasn't going to be easy.  
He finally stood up but that didn't stop his wife from wrapping her arms around his shoulders and her legs around his abs.

"Mimi don't be difficult…..i have to go. If I don't go, there will be problems"  
"Like what?"

Taichi rolled his eyes. His wife tends to act childish at times.

"Let's say, for once I could go on probation. And that would eventually lead to firing. Can you imagine me being fired?"  
"No"  
"Well imagine it" Taichi continued, looking for his track trousers, Mimi still clinging to him" We won't be able to buy grocery and pay our bills. We would be kicked out of a house. We won't be able to buy your preferred branded dresses! Can you picture yourself without Vera Wang and DKMY?"

"It's DKNY!" Mimi grumbled, now squirming lightly. The courage crest wielder smirked at this. Guilty Tachikawa was a rare treat to witness.

"Exactly!" Taichi nodded" So I really have to go, otherwise the nature would be deprived from the benefits bestowed by the sun. The system would collapse"

"The system would collapse" Mimi repeated, now fully awake" What system?"

"You know the sun rising up and providing light and warmth to every living creature on the earth. Flowers blooming, the photosynthesis taking place on every _leaf_ so that they can produce oxygen to everyone"

"Oh…"  
"So you see baby, if it weren't for the sun, life would perish"

A moment or two passed, when Mimi finally loosened her hold on her beloved, slipping gracefully and landing neatly on her feet.

"That it would" She murmured softly.

Taichi smiled. Glad Mimi can now see and understand his point of view.  
But his wife wasn't done; not yet, no.

"It's true that the sun is vital and is essential for our living as you say" The sincerity crest wielder said, padding her way towards the bed" But you fail to realize that the sun needs the living creatures too in order to survive"

"How come?" Taichi asked, his dark brown eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"If creatures and things like humans, plants and leaves didn't existed" Mimi answered, now resting upon the sheets and twirling her hair lock with her nail painted finger" There would have been no purpose of sun"  
"What?" Yagami asked blankly.

"Yeah, like on whom would sun shower the light and warmth if there's nothing in the space. The sun wouldn't be significant anymore"

Then she added "So if you think that it works one way, you are heavily deluded darling. Balance isn't achieved until the scales are in a straight line"

And with that, Mimi turned sideways and closed her eyes, smiling; Waiting for the moment for the tables to be turned.

Taichi stood still, staring at his wife's back, the black lingerie making her skin look paler than usual.  
The sun is might both in terms of strength and power but what's the use of it if living creatures aren't there to bask under its glory. The sun may provide life but it's the existence of the elements that defines it wholly.

He might have a promising future ahead and have all the qualities that a diplomat has. This only defines his one side. The other side? It's filled with people who he endears; his parents, his sister, his friends, his digimon and now his wife. If they aren't there, Kami forbids, will he live?

 _'Balance isn't achieved until the scales are in a straight line…_ ' her words echoed in his mind.

Knowing the answer, Taichi smiled to himself.

Mimi felt the weight on the bed but before she could turn, Taichi wrapped his arms around her, bringing her close.

"What? You are not going to office?" Mimi asked coyly.  
"No"  
"But what about the system? You said that it would collapse if you aren't there…"  
"They can survive a day without me"

Mimi giggled "I didn't knew that sun has a softie side as well"  
"And I didn't knew that leaf can be very convincing"

Mimi finally laughed, unable to control it "Admit it! You yourself didn't want to go. I just happened to show you the mirror"

There was silence for a while, until Mimi turned around and saw her husband had dozed off. Tenderly she wrapped her arms around Taichi, cuddling him so his head rested on her shoulder. She stroked his messy hair, marveling at the silky texture. After a minute she too succumbed to slumber as well, escaping into the harmless world of dreams with her love.

He needed her just like she needed him. Thus the balance.

The end.

* * *

 **Please review :)**


End file.
